Hero Days
by FortuneAly
Summary: A series of drabbles focusing on the various heroes and villains.
1. Days 1 to 6

Disclaimer: The Super Hero Squad Show is owned by Marvel and Ingenious.

Hero Days

Day 1: Better in Rehearsal

Nose situated on a feather boa nine feet in the air, Thor cleared his throat. 'I doth liketh to see Silver Surfer do this,' he bragged mentally. The curtains opened and the passengers aboard the Helicarrier applauded, some snickering at the Prince of Asguard's position.

"The Merchant of Venice," he began. "Act one, Scene one, Antonio speaks. 'In sooth, I know not why I am so sad. It wearies me, you say'-ah-ah…AAACHOO!"

The sneeze was enough to make him fall off the feather boa and onto the ground with a crash. 'Things went better in rehearsal,' Iron Man thought.

* * *

Day 2: Sticky Situation

As Team Toxic readied a cannon, Modok cackled happily to himself. "Superhero City will be in for a rude awakening tonight!" he exclaimed. "Paste guy! Don't pull that lever in the back!"

"What? This lever?" Trapster asked, pointing to the first lever he saw.

"No, _this_ lever!" Modok clarified, pulling the first lever _he_ saw.

What resulted was an explosion of Silly Putty-like goo covering all of Villainville.

* * *

Day 3: Up and Down

"Thanks, Rhody. I'll see you at the party," Iron Man said before shutting off communication. Falcon came over to him with a clipboard in his hand and a pen in Redwing's beak.

"I've got the Canadians, the Americans, and the Brits," he began, reading off the list.

"What are the Australians up to?" Iron Man asked.

Hearing footsteps on the ceiling, both heroes looked up to find the Australians with Captain Australia walking on the ceiling.

"We're up to this, sport," one replied. "What are you yanks down to?"

* * *

Day 4: Stormy Weather

Thor's date with Valkyrie was going by swimmingly. As Wolverine watched the two have their picnic from a distance, the sky suddenly darkened up. Thunder boomed, and the picnic was soon rained out.

He eventually managed to track down the party crashers: Thor's brother and his own brother, who were above them making it rain.

"Those lovebirds are all wet," Sabretooth remarked as he rattled a sheet of paper.

Loki laughed as he continued to make more rain fall.

* * *

Day 5: 'Neath Your Spell

"For you do something to me…" Scarlet Witch sang as she cast a spell. "That nobody else could..."

"Any luck changing Tin Man back?" Wolverine asked as he came in.

"Not yet," she told him. "Nobody else could," she sang as she tried again. "Nobody else could…"

_Poof!_

"Phew!" Iron Man sighed in relief. "Back to normal. Thanks."

* * *

Day 6: Theme Song

"Who'll save the day? The Super Hero Squad!" Ms. Marvel sang as she operated the Helicarrier. "They'll hero up again!"

Captain America soon got an idea. "Ms. Marvel, you're brilliant!" he complimented. "That would make a perfect theme song for us!"

"I was singing about a band called Super Hero Squad," She noted. "Buuut, it does sound like a good idea."


	2. Days 7 to 12

Disclaimer: The Super Hero Squad Show is owned by Marvel and Ingenious.

Hero Days

Day 7: Archery

"Ah, Silver Surfer," Captain America greeted as the alien floated in. "How goes the rehearsal for the play?"

"The rehearsals are going cosmic," Silver Surfer reported. "But there's still one act that needs improvement."

"Which one?" Captain America asked. He got his answer upon seeing an arrow hit the wall behind him. "Ah…that, yes, the archery contest."

"Hi, friends," the Hulk greeted, looking around. "Did you see a pointy thing go by?"

* * *

Day 8: Somnambulism

Awoken to a loud thud somewhere in the Helicarrier, Reptil looked around the room. There was no one in sight, save for a dozing Iron Man, who fell asleep while reading.

He turned out to find a shadow walking into the room. His eyesight adjusted to the dark he realized who came in. The stranger in question smashed through the wall without feeling anything, jolting Iron Man awake as if a pin struck him.

"Hulk?" Reptil asked in surprise, not knowing that he was a sleepwalker.

* * *

Day 9: Cold Reading

"The horoscope says that you should be careful today, or some great physical harm could befall you," Ms. Marvel read.

"My dear, for once I have to agree with Iron Man," the Mayor countered. "That's only superstition."

To Ms. Marvel's surprise, Iron Man suddenly crash-landed into the Mayor, breaking his leg.

"My bad!" he apologized as they struggled back up.

* * *

Day 10: Clean Shot

An arrow suddenly went flying and missed Ms. Marvel by a hair. Ms. Marvel angrily stomped away to find the person who fired the arrow. Reptil, Hulk, and Quicksilver peeked out as soon as she left.

"See? That was good!" Hulk complimented.

"And fast, too!" Quicksilver added excitedly. "No wonder why they chose Hawkeye to be Robin Hood."

* * *

Day 11: Temperature

The girl in purple walked away. Iron Man's core lit up a few times in amorous glee.

His brief fantasy, however, was interrupted by the smell of smoke. Iron Man turned around behind him…

…to find that the calculator he brought along for an upcoming meeting was on fire!

"She was right!" he said in surprise as he attempted to put out the flames.

* * *

Day 12: The Trouble with…

"Between you and me, Enchantress," Doctor Doom confided. "The trouble with women is that they are so stubborn! They refuse to change!"

Enchantress suddenly changed form into a familiar woman he once worked with.

"M-Mystique!" Doctor Doom exclaimed in shock.

"Do you want to bet?" Mystique asked, offended.


	3. Days 13 to 18

Disclaimer: The Super Hero Squad Show is owned by Marvel and Ingenious.

Hero Days

Day 13: Take a Little One Step

As the heroes danced on the club floor, Hulk tried to keep up with some other heroes as they broke into a new move that's been all the rage on the dance floor: the Viking Bison Inferno Dance.

"Sorry!" Hulk apologized as he bumped into a dancer. "Hulk feet not light."

"I'm not a good dancer, either," Iron Man confessed, his movement slightly constrained by his armor.

"Why not taketh thy mask off and whipeth thy hair?" Thor requested as a new song began, whipping his golden locks back and forth.

"Not interested, Blondie," Wolverine, off to the side, declined as he shook his head.

* * *

Day 14: Batting Practice

"Ready, big guy?" Falcon called as Hulk got a column ready.

"Batter up!" Hulk growled, ready to do this.

The pitching machine launched a metal sphere at Hulk. He swung, sending the metal ball high into the air. Iron Man kept record of the distance that the ball was going. The machine beeped as it recorded the results.

"Nice work, Hulk," Iron Man noted. "You shaved ten kilometers off your best distance!"

* * *

Day 15: Sibling Love?

"Does a guy with super magnet powers really need all this security?" Scarlet Witch asked as she and Quicksilver approached an electrified wall.

"He's always been overprotective," Quicksilver explained.

"With you, baby brother, yes," she clarified. "But me? 'Stop casting spells so loud!' 'Take out the trash!' 'You're grounded for turning your brother into a newt!'"

"You turned me into a newt?" he asked in shock.

"For my first Science Fair," she explained with a devious smile.

* * *

Day 16: Comic Con

"Hey! What's that holdin' up the line?" Wolverine asked in an antsy tone.

"Wolverine, take it easy," Iron Man said.

"I swear, Iron Man, every year I say I'm gonna skip the con, but they just keep pullin' me back in," he complained.

"Yeah, this is a long wait for a toy pony," the latter noted.

"Ah, er, what?" Wolverine questioned, wondering if he heard him correctly.

"The 'My Little Pony', from the good people at Hasbro," Iron Man explained.

* * *

Day 17: Mentality

"My metal clawed friend, I have a question," Thor asked.

"Go for it," Wolverine allowed.

"How did thou resist Egghead's mind spell?" Thor asked. "Superhero City was swayed like mortals to the Golden Apple, yet you remained vigilant, even with the ambrosia offered to thou."

"Let's just say my degree wasn't the only thing I got at Mutant High," he answered, thankful that the Professor reinforced his Healing Factor to work with his mind.

* * *

Day 18: Scouting Out

_Redwing, buddy._

Redwing came to attention as his eyes shined with a light green tint. _How 'bout doing a little scouting topside?_ Falcon suggested in his head. _See if everything's cool._

The bird complied, got off his perch, and flew out the window.

_Watch the blades! Watch the blades!_

Falcon's warning came a little too late, as half of his pet's feathers were shredded by the propellers of the Helicarrier.


	4. Days 19 to 24

Disclaimer: The Super Hero Squad Show is owned by Marvel and Ingenious.

Hero Days

Day 19: "The Man"

"Watch me now, Wolverine," The Mayor said. Wolverine just gave a small "hmph". He turned on the old radio sitting on a shelf in his office.

As soon as "Wild Thing" began playing, the mayor immediately broke into hip hop dance. When the song started to go up a beat, he immediately broke into a headspin, his body in fluid motion for someone his age.

He flipped back up and continued to dance, Ms. Marvel and Captain America cheering in delight. "You the Man, Mayor," Wolverine said, feeling very satisfied. "You the Man."

* * *

Day 20: Foggy Day

"Where are you guys?" Reptil asked as he looked around a fogged up Helicarrier.

"Right here!" Falcon called. Reptil made his way to him as Redwing cleared the fog around his owner. "I didn't think the weather in the city could affect what's up in the Helicarrier."

"Iron Man's machine doth be messed with by yon Wolf's claws!" Thor exclaimed from out of nowhere.

"I heard that, Goldilocks!" Wolverine yelled from somewhere else.

* * *

Day 21: Major Minor

Ms. Marvel led the Super Hero Squad in conducting a performance of a classic song written by Beethoven ("This is Bach's version, actually," Iron Man corrected.) in 1725.

"Hey, what's this called again?" Falcon asked.

"Minuet in G Major," Ms. Marvel answered.

"They should've sent it back to the minors," Wolverine remarked, bored out of his mind. "Snikt…"

* * *

Day 22: Not a Culture Fan

After getting Hulk out of a panicked opera house, most of the group decided to give him a talking to, including a fumed Ms. Marvel, who wanted to go there to see a show she liked.

"Why wreck a beautifully cultured experience for the Americans in us?" Captain America asked, still as cheerful as ever.

"Hulk **hate** opera!" Hulk yelled in anger. "Too noisy!"

* * *

Day 23: Privacy, Please

"Out! Out! OUT!" Ms. Marvel yelled as Falcon and Hulk were shooed out of the bathroom. Thor came over to the hallway to investigate the screaming.

"Sorry!" Hulk apologized as the sliding door was shut.

"What be this beldam now?" Thor asked.

"Hulk walked in on Ms. Marvel while she was in the shower," Falcon explained, cheeks a bright shade of red.

* * *

Day 24: Steam Room

Needing to get out more, his teammates decided that Iron Man take his armor off and head for the nearby Hot Spring. So he did just that because he was outnumbered. After getting out of his suit, he headed into the steam room, where he found he wasn't alone.

"Hello," A Russian voice greeted as the guest sidled up to the industrialist. A red-haired woman Russian in origin, he deduced.

"Hello, Ma'am," Tony greeted, suddenly swayed by her charm. "Come here often?"


	5. Days 25 to 30

Disclaimer: The Super Hero Squad Show is owned by Marvel and Ingenious.

Hero Days

Day 25: Spread the Salt in the Air?

"Do you, Anthony Edward Stark, take Carol Susan Jane Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Mayor, acting as priest, asked.

"I do," Tony answered.

He repeated the same for Carol, only with names reversed.

"I do," she answered.

"If anyone has any objections as to why this couple should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace," The Mayor instructed.

It was there that Ms. Marvel fell off her bed chest first onto the floor, waking up.

* * *

Day 26: Pestilence

"Mr. Mayor, you have to get rid of these rats!" Ms. Marvel said. "This could send a very bad message during your next re-election!"

"Ms. Marvel, they don't bite!" the Mayor reasoned, laughing a bit. "In fact, they're quite helpful. They gather up all the trash in the office, take it out in the alley, and dump it in the garbage can."

"Mm-hmm," Ms. Marvel nodded. Some rats suddenly gathered up and grabbed her by the feet. "HEY! Put me down, you-!" she yelled as she was being carried away to the dump.

"Listen, be careful with her!" Iron Man warned. "And bring back the clipboard!"

* * *

Day 27: Catapult

"All systems go," Iron Man said. "The Stark Catapult is operational! Wolverine, ready for a front line assault?"

"You know me," Wolverine affirmed. "But why am I on the catapult? I'm not the strong one, y'know."

"No, you're the resilient one," Iron Man countered.

'Oh, snap,' Wolverine thought in dismay, realizing what he meant as the others counted down.

The catapult launched Wolverine away into Villainville.

* * *

Day 28: Guitar

Halfway through his guitar solo, Reptil stood up from his chair and swung his arm around in a circle as he strummed. The other superheroes came in as he did this.

"Cool!" Reptil exclaimed. "This is as cool as my parents said!"

"Kid, what are you doing?" Wolverine asked in confusion.

Reptil stopped and looked at his seniors. He then gulped and walked out the door in embarrassment.

* * *

Day 29: At the might of…

"And one day they will see," Modok ranted as he wrapped up his speech. "They'll _all_ see! You know why? Because I am-!"

He got interrupted by an incoming column sent to him. Modok was sent flying out of the stadium by the hit Hulk delivered.

"Another one out of the ballpark for Hulk," Falcon finished as Hulk and Wolverine high-fived each other.

* * *

Day 30: Guilty Pleasure

"Stuffed yellow sponge dolls?" Wolverine asked as he picked up a box filled with toys. "Who stows these aboard the Helicarrier?"

"All of my teddy bears were donated when I turned ten," Reptil said.

"Not Hulk's," Hulk denied.

Iron Man suddenly picked up the box and walked away with it quickly out of the room.

"They're Tin Man's?" Wolverine asked in amusement. Reptil and Hulk snickered at the leader's guilty pleasure.


	6. Days 31 to 36

Disclaimer: The Super Hero Squad Show is owned by Marvel and Ingenious.

Hero Days

Day 31: Fool and his Money

"Everything's well-funded, right? I mean no one's going on spending sprees without permission?" Ms. Marvel asked as she looked through the data on holdings.

"Other than parking tickets from Wolverine, everyone's saving up," Falcon said. "Why do you ask?"

"Someone just took $20,000 out of the S.H.I.E.L.D. bank and $9,000 out of the Stark Account," she noticed. "Wait, I recognize that credit card number! Thor! You're in hot water now!"

* * *

Day 32: Null Space

Though the whirring of his magnetic chest plate was keeping his body alive, spiritually, Iron Man was drained.

A shock went through his body that not even his computers can detect. Next thing he knew, he was trapped in a dark pocket dimension. Even without computers, he could tell that something was very wrong.

He would've called for help, but he was too weak to talk. Plus, in dark dimensions, no one can hear you scream.

* * *

Day 33: Surgery

"Sir, know that this surgery does come with risks. Your memories could be lost or…or…"

"Go on."

"I hesitate to say this. You do not have anyone to succeed you in running the company. You're a well-respected man with a bright future ahead of you. Why risk it?"

"I want to keep that future. It's very likely I could die from this, right?"

"Right. So, I'll give you a day or two to think about it."

"I've made up my mind. But I'll take the time to tell my friends. Thanks."

* * *

Day 34: Long Drop

"Remind me why I'm coming along on this mountain hike," Falcon told Iron Man.

"There's an Infinity Fractal up on the Himalayas, and we need speed and animal factor to get it," Iron Man explained. "Activating heating unit."

"WHOOOAAA!" Reptil yelled as he plummeted down. The snow had hindered his flight and he was falling fast. Wolverine caught the young hero in time.

"Watch your step, kid," Wolverine warned him. "One wrong move and you're in for a lulu of a fall."

* * *

Day 35: Convinced

"I'm coming with you," Scarlet Witch decided.

"Wanda, you…" Falcon began.

"Being with Dad is nice and all, but I'm ready for some adventure," she explained. "Plus, you need an energy factor to make an ideal team, right?"

Falcon froze. After a moment, he smiled and said: "I'll find a way to get you on our new ride. You're gonna like it in there!"

* * *

Day 36: Infirmary

Called in to handle the medical equipment, H.E.R.B.I.E. went over to Hulk as he pushed a respirator to the med bay.

"This is a very delicate operation," Iron Man realized as he got X-ray photos of the patient's body. "Not sure if I can move fast enough to get to the bullet before the wound closes. Worth a shot, anyway, though. Let's get to work."


	7. Days 37 to 42

Disclaimer: The Super Hero Squad Show is owned by Marvel and Ingenious.

Hero Days

Day 37: World Record

"This doth be perfect!" Thor said. He and Hulk stopped backing away.

According to Thor, it was time to "carveth the legacy of the prince into yon Guinness's records". To do this, he and Hulk decided to break the world record for overhand refrigerator throwing.

"For Asguard!" Thor yelled as he and Hulk hurled the refrigerator.

_Crash!_

"I'm okay...Adamantium...skeleton...aaha..." Wolverine called from somewhere else after the crash.

* * *

Day 38: PokeWalker

Iron Man hummed a small rock tune to himself as he walked through the hallway with his PokeWalker in portable storage. However, when he saw Wolverine with one, he decided to follow him for a while.

"What?" Wolverine asked with suspicion after he noticed him. "What's wrong with a guy and his PokeWalker?"

"Nothing, really," Iron Man replied. "But your secret's safe with me."

After determining he was telling the truth, they both connected PokeWalkers for an exchange of items.

* * *

Day 39: Critic

"That's a new one," Falcon said as he picked up a book lying on the table. "An origin story..."

A few minutes into the story, he tossed the book away. "Dumbest book I ever read," he commented as he left, feeling very unsatisfied.

Ms. Marvel came in a few minutes later and found the book. "There it is!" she said as she picked it up. "Someone could trip on it when it's lying there like that."

* * *

Day 40: Creativity

"Sir, I don't know what to do about my long neck!" a man bemoaned Antman as he got something out of his toolbox.

"Not to worry!" Antman said as he revealed a baseball bat. "I know just the thing."

Antman swung the bat, and instantly the man's neck shrunk back to normal as he ducked. He passed out onto the floor back-first.

"Don't thank me," the hero reminded him. "It's all in a day's work."

* * *

Day 41: Word Sense

"And there were shepherds in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night," Iron Man narrated during a Christmas play in Superhero City.

"Tweet. Tweet, tweet. Tweet," Hulk chirped. A few snickers came from the audience.

"Oveja. He meant sheep, Hulk," Reptil whispered from backstage. "Not birds."

"Baaah!" Hulk bleated.

"Better," Iron Man whispered.

* * *

Day 42: Early Bird

"It was one of those one-night stands," Wolverine narrated. "Everything was going great with me and her. But things started getting a bit hairy. Next thing you know, we broke up fighting."

"You have as much bad luck as Iron Man does with girls," Falcon remarked.

"Yeah, well, you know how the old song goes," the latter began as he shrugged. "She was one of the early birds, and I was one of the worms."


	8. Days 43 to 48

Disclaimer: The Super Hero Squad Show is owned by Marvel and Ingenious.

Hero Days

Day 43: Flip Board

Falcon scratched his head in frustration. This was going to be his fourth loss to Iron Man in Checkers if he didn't do something fast. He thought of something on the dot and pointed somewhere.

"Thanos at one 'o clock!" Falcon yelled.

Iron Man turned behind him in surprise. After seeing nothing, he sat down and got back to the game, but not before he noticed something off.

"Guess there was nothing there. Your turn," Falcon said.

"I've got the red checker pieces, not the black ones," Iron Man noted with annoyance. "You flipped the board while I wasn't looking!"

* * *

Day 44: Truth or Dare

The bottle stopped at Anthony's feet. "All right, Tony, truth or dare?" Wanda asked.

"Truth," Tony chose.

"Feeling confident tonight, aren't you?" Logan asked. "Why do you hate magic so much?"

"I'll be honest. I'm the genius and Tech factor on the team!" he explained. "I can't prove anything when there's magic involved!"

* * *

Day 45: Schedule

"Do you like it, Ms. Marvel?" Reptil asked as said woman looked around the platform. "You've got a good view from here, plus this train is out of service!"

"You sure?" Ms. Marvel asked with suspicion.

"Trust me," Reptil replied, raising his hand.

**"All aboard!"** the conductor signaled. The train started up and was leaving the station.

"Guess not. Pterodactyl wings!" Reptil commanded. His arms changed shape to wings and they both flew off.

* * *

Day 46: Impatience

"All this waiting around is making me crazy!" Wolverine complained as he paced around the room.

"Well, Cap did say that this was going to take a while," Falcon said. "Besides, it takes a bit to get remodeling done."

"Maybe I'll just give him some more remodeling to do!" Wolverine snapped, unsheathing his claws.

He was tackled to the ground by Falcon and Thor before he could do anything.

* * *

Day 47: Brothers

"You were not like the other boys in school, Thanos, that's for sure," Nebula said as he looked at a picture of her brother. "You were a huge Science Fiction freak, with a tendency to be loud with your declarations for world conquest. You passed all your classes except Gym, no problem."

She put the photo down. "You were also the one who got into the most trouble. Brothers," she began as she rolled her eyes. "I'll never understand them."

* * *

Day 48: Sisters

"Nebula, you were definitely not like the other girls in our school years," Thanos said as he looked at a picture of his sister. "Though you were the quiet one of the family, you had a penchant for thieving and getting in trouble. You were also the most athletic, and passed Gym every time!"

He put the photo down. "You were also the one that got away with everything! Sisters!" he complained. "Why must they be so hard to understand?"


End file.
